I Like You
by WolfyDeuce
Summary: A guy will do anything to be noticed, In this case, An "Ugly" Len will do anything for Rin to notice him. Based on the song "Ugly Guy Documentary" by Len Kagamine. Rin/Len.


Hi people. The Urge of writing a fic for this song got me writting! I know I'm boring but hey!... Let's just get on with the story.

Ship : **RinxLen**

Summary : A guy will do everything to be noticed. In this case, Len will do anything for Rin to notice him. Based from the song "Ugly Guy Documentary" of Len Kagamine.

 **Disclaimer:** Yes,, there are many damn ships in vocaloid but I dont own it.

* * *

~[×]~

"Rin-chan! Will you have lunch with us today?"

 **Popular**.

"Rin-chan, You're so cool! Can you teach me some of your moves?"

 **Athletic**.

"Sugoi, Rin-chan! That's what we call Art!"

 **Artistic**.

"Rin-chan~ how do you look so pretty everyday! Tell us your secret please!"

 **Beautiful**.

The popular, athletic, artistic, and beautiful Rin Kagamine got Len Kagamine's heart racing. He didn't know when it happened but it just did. He realized it when he absentmindedly stared at her during class hours like some of his classmates (pervertedly) do. Whenever he looks at her, his heartbeat got faster and faster. Occasionally, when she caught him staring, she'll just smile and wave then will return to being a good pupil, listening to whatever the teacher is discussing. But when that time happens, Len thought his heart had exploded.

And when rare occasions like that happen, everything will return to normal after class. Rin being the famous girl she is and Len being a sucker. Her friends were famous too, but most of them are older than her. She even got friends with Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo, And Luka, The Famous 4 Seniors. She also got friends from the Juniors, which is Gumi, Piko, Miki and the Very Famous Diva, Hatsune Miku. They formed up the Vocaloid, a school club for very talented singers.

Guys, Handsome, cool, awesome guys will surround her whenever she decided to go home. She will always reject every single one of them, though, and head home alone, or sometimes with her friends around.

Until one day, the "ugly" Len Kagamine got enough of it. He wanted to be noticed. But what can he do? He's just Len...

"Len, don't bother to make friends with me, okay? You'll just waste your time. And try to lose some weight, gosh."

 **Loner**.

"Len! You're so lame! You can't even score a point!"

 **Loser**.

"Is this what you call art, Len? It's like a child's doodle!"

 **Pathetic**.

"Len, to tell you the truth bro, you're ugly."

 **Ugly**.

The Loner, loser, pathetic, Ugly Len Kagamine. Well, that's going to change. With a smile on his lips, he got his bag and dashed away to the nearest bookstore. What to do...hmm...

He bought a book entitled, "How to be handsome A.S.A.P." thinking that it might help him. Besides it, he bought the latest fashion magazine for later research and the shoujou manga he thinks Rin is currently obsessed about as she always read it during freetime or when Kiyoteru-sensei, our cool homeroom teacher cannot attend for today's class due to a serious teacher meeting. The blonde cashier simply looked at the book, then to the buyer (which is Len).

Then returned his gaze to the book.

Then to Len.

Then to the book again.

Then to Len.

Then to th- Aww man, let's just skip this.

"So you're trying to be good-looking huh? Hoho,

You're lucky I'm on duty today."

Len became curious. "How am I lucky?"

"I can share some tips on how to be gorgeous like me." He replied, flicking his wavy blonde hair. Seriously, if this guy isn't a flirt then he's gay. Before Len can even reject, the guy continued.

"First of All, Lose some weight." No Shit, Sherlock.

"Second," He made a disgusted face, "go get that face fixed. Try to visit a spa sometimes." Again, another reason to buy the book. Wait, aren't spas just for relaxation only? Still, it's nice that someone's giving him advices.

"And third," His eyes sparkled and the clerk did a manly pose. "You should f-"

"DAMN IT LEON?! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER CUSTOMER AGAIN?! GET BACK TO WORK!" A voice boomed from a shelf behind the student, causing Mr. Whoever-he-is to stop dead on what he's about to do. He pouted then started to do his job.

"So Sorry, Lola~"

He shouted back. With a heavy sigh, he lend Len the paperbag containing his purchased books.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, uhh..." He looked for a nametag, and fortunately located one. "Leon-san."

Leon gave him a sincere smile and Len swore his eyes sparkled with happiness. "I'm glad that you bought the book but now move along, I have more customers to take care of."

Len looked behind him and the first one to come in view is one of his homeroom classmate, Neru Akita? He thinks her name is. She's clutching a manga (the same one he's buying) on one hand, and the others holding a cellphone as if it's the center of her universe. The ones on her back are starting to lose patience, so he immediately stepped out of the line.

As he headed for the exit, he heard someone saying, "Thanks for shopping with us today!" And looked back just to see the owner of the voice. Len simply smiled to the black-haired girl, and went out of the shop's comfort. Back to the noisy mall hallway, he seeked for a drug store to buy some things he knows that will help, like lotions that'll make his pimples go away...

When those stuff is bought, he headed straight home; With him stopping to a nearby fruit stand to buy his favorite bananas.

~[×]~

Setting the literary works down on his own study table, he proceeded to open the computer. Due to the computer taking it's time to open, he got the book he bought earlier.

"How to be handsome as soon as possible." He read out loud. "By Leo-" wait. Wait. Waiiiitt.

He turned to the next page and saw the same guy on the bookstore doing the same pose he did earlier. Sigh... This is going to be a long chapter...

~[×]~

Following what the book said, he went to the mall again the next day. Len discarded his glasses and replaced it with contact lenses. The reason he stepped again on the floor of the usually crowded mall today is for him to get a new haircut. He surfed the internet last night and was underwhelmed by the results he'd read. Seriously? That's fashion nowadays? Dang.

The barber is really nice. Instead of Len having the hairstyle of the guy he researched, the barber give his hair the right style. He even offered to fix his very thick eyebrows for free. Len thanked him and paid for all the expenses. He walked out as a boy with bangs and a small ponytail on the back. Len admired himself while the guy did his job perfectly on the mirror.

Face : Check!

~[×]~

Days passed and our little protagonist had a hard time doing "fun". It's plain torture! You should be in the right posture, Your clothes should be coordinated, and worst of all, you had to eat the right stuff and excersize daily to be physically fit.

Len looked at his reflection in the mirror. A lot has changed. He looks nothing like the old Len. He continued to comb his hair until he heard a girl squeling nearby, it's annoying, really, but enough for the blonde guy to wonder what the commotion is all about this time.

His nightmares awaits him as he spotted the girl of his dreams flirted by a random good looking guy, looking flushed and happy. Len got this ugly feeling in his heart and cried on his way to the comfort room.

His bangs covered his eyes while he brushed his hair thoroughly. The problem is not his face, It's theirs! They're very cool and fresh! Oh how he wished to be like them. Why wont he be...? He stopped combing

'I can never say anything to you 'cause I'm such an unattractive guy..'

He looked up.

'Although in all hopes that one day I can get closer to you..'

He brofist-ed the mirror.

'I won't give up this fight.'

~[×]~

*Criiingg*

Goes the bell of the Crypton Academy, signalling that another day of school has ended. Thia will not be a regular day for Len, though. He finally got the guts to do a confession. He looked around, but didn't see his target. He tried looking for her at the club, but unfortunately, it's closed. He tried again to the gym, since she's one of the school's respected varsity, but after minutes of sharp searching there are no traces of Rin Kagamine seen. Uh oh...

He ran outside and tries to remember the directions to her house..

Left turn...

'So that one time I can tell you how I feel..'

Then right.. You'll pass a park then

'It's a battle I'll fight!'

Oh! There she is!

He fastened his pace, that caused him to stumble and fall. The noise made the blonde haired beauty to look back, and saw a breathless Len, catching his breath with his hands on his legs, trying to support his body. When he looked up, He saw Rin staring at him.

His mind went like...

" What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! This isnt part of the plan. Ah shit shit shit. I look like a fool in front of her! She probably has a guy already... But this is once in a lifetime, so.."

He stood straight and closed his eyes.

"I like you!"

He didn't know if it was real but he swore he heard a very familiar angelic voice said, " I like you too, Len Kagamine." and he felt a light pressure on his left cheek.

~[×]~

Aaand Fin~

But there'll be another chapter though~ It's about how Rin turned to like this unfamous boy. (*-*) It's up to you, dear reader, if you want me to continue.

By the way, it's my first time, how did it go? Haha, I know some of the grammar are off and there are plenty of misspelled words.

About the other Vocaloids / UTAUs... I just have to put them there XD.

Also, Listen, / Watch to Len's song now! Check out SirHamnet's cover too. I got the lyrics from her~ I'll post it on my bio.

Leave a review, especially a review, favorite or follow to make this lazy peep happy~

Shout out to El Gamma Penumbra for being the Grand Winner on the First Ever Asia's got talent! I'm so proud of you guys! *sniff*


End file.
